Fallen From Grace
by Emtpirate214
Summary: What happens after we see Daisy use her gifts to leap into the air? What caused her to be on the run?
1. Chapter 1

"You just had to go and see them didn't you?" Cassidy barely looked up as Skye closed the camper door behind her.

"I told you that I made a promise. That was the last time. I promise," Skye sat down opposite of Cassidy in one of the small recliners that came with the camper.

"I just wish that you would have let me go with you. I could have told you that Coulson was watching you," Cassidy looked up over her half rim glasses and smiled

"How do you know I ran into Coulson?"

"Really? You're mind is projecting what happened like the latest blockbuster. Besides, an alert popped up that S.H.I.E.L.D was in the area. Surprisingly, the Rising Tide isn't tracking you," Cassidy continued her knitting.

"Why do you do that?" Skye got up and walked to their fridge and got a bottle of beer.

"Do what?"

Skye gave her a look that Cassidy knew very well by now. It was saying, "Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

"It puts my mind at ease. It allows me to process all that is going on in my mind and helps me not to lose control. I hurt people when I lose control," Cassidy continued knitting without looking up.

Skye remembered the first time she witnessed Cassidy losing control and what happened. It was a week after they had met and Cassidy was having a nightmare about Donnie. Skye had gotten up from the bottom bunk and was trying to wake Cassidy. The next thing Skye knew was that Cassidy was leaning over Skye crying. Cassidy had lost control, causing everyone in a two mile radius to be knocked unconscious for at least six hours. Skye wasn't sure how long they had been unconscious, because as soon as Skye was able to stand, they had left the city.

"At least you didn't cause one of the largest earthquakes in history," Skye smiled sadly remembering all the news reports from Puerto Rico.

"I guess we both haven't realized our full potential. So, where are we headed next? I say we load this puppy up on a barge and explore Europe. Maybe Ireland or Scotland, or maybe both," Cassidy sat her knitting aside.

"Barges mean shipping yards, shipping yards mean cameras, and cameras mean Coulson."

"Why don't you hack in and have the system not recognize our faces, similar to what I did to the couple in Reno when we bought the camper," Cassidy stretched out on the couch.

"Fitz knows how I hack and would spot me the minute I tried," Skye absent-mindedly peeled the label off the beer bottle.

"Anyone you trust from your Rising Tide days?"

"We never met face to face, except Miles, but that ship has sailed, hit an iceberg and sank into the Mariana Trench. Besides, I couldn't get the electronic nanny bracelet off Miles without Coulson," Skye thought about the last time she had seen Miles, and how they had ended things, or rather how she had ended things.

"Well, I guess it is time that I show you my other little trick. I have been working on it for a little bit and have gotten a lot better at it," Cassidy grabbed her own beer out of the fridge.

"Alright, wow me."

"Wow you?" Cassidy said in Skye's voice.

"That's amazing. Creepy, but still amazing."

"Well, like I said before, maybe we haven't realized our full potential. One more thing, how many more stash caches of Ward do we need to get?"

Skye looked away for a moment. She remembered the letter that she had received a day after Coulson had killed Ward. She didn't understand what it meant at first but as she reread the letter a few times, she began to realize what Ward was doing. She remembered every word that was written and how each time she read it, she fell for Ward all over again, just like she had before she had found out about his betrayal, before her heart had been ripped from her chest. It was more painful than being shot, twice, three if you counted when May had shot her when she was under the sway of Hive.

Skye,

I know that you have moved on. I know that you have found a life with S.H.I.E.L.D and with Lincoln, but over the last few days, I have felt the need for closure. I guess part of me never got over the fact that you shot me four times in Puerto Rico. It took me a while, and running into Raina, did you know that she is now covered in thorns? Anyway, she and I talked for a while about Puerto Rico, your mom, your dad, and what had become of you. I saw where you were put on the Index, Skye, I never understood why Coulson would do that, until I saw the footage from The Retreat. Don't let one mistake make you afraid of being who you are. I love you. I wish I had admitted those three little words in Dublin. I had realized during that mission just how much you meant to me, and it scared me. Skye, you are by far, the one true lite in my life and I will always be grateful for the time that we shared. Maybe one day we will see each other, but seeing how that I am writing this letter for you to receive if I should die, then I guess that we will never see each other again. I should have had that talk with you in Dublin, but I was afraid what the implications would be. So, I am giving you all my caches that I have hidden all over the world. You will find a set of coordinates in each cache to another one. Skye, I want you to be free and be you. Earthquakes and all. I know that I am jumping around in this letter, but I am writing what pops into my head. I want to come clean with you and Kara. I never really cared about her. I was just using her to distract me from you. Well, I have to go. I am going on a mission for Malick that I think might not come back from. Your first cache is in Reno Nevada. I love you, and I will always love you. I wish I could of done things differently with us.

Ward

"Skye."

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No."

"The perimeter alarm went off, we have company."

"Shit," Skye growled as she opened the door to the camper, ready to send whoever it was flying.

"Bloody hell! Is that the way to greet a friend?"

"Hunter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the likes! Please give me feedback, theories, and questions. I love hearing from you guys.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" Hunter stood up and dusted himself off.

"It is when you're in hiding. Skye, who the hell is this and how in the hell did he find us?" Cassidy glared at Hunter.

"You went back to Skye? After all that work to find out who you really are?" Hunter stepped in front of Cassidy and blocked her from Skye.

"That's it!" Cassidy grabbed Hunter's arm causing his eyes to roll back in his head and drop to the ground.

Cassidy saw all his memories and had linked into his mind. She saw all the moments with Skye and the rest of Hunter's ex wife Bobbi. Every hurt, every feeling that he ever felt and every thought that he had ever had. It was like a flood of information, sort of like if she had plugged into his brain and said save as back up to her brain.

"What the hell just happened?" Hunter backed away slowly, holding his head in both hands.

"She just tapped into you," Skye sighed.

"Why the hell would she do that to me?"

"Because that is what I do. I can control minds once I have tapped into them. I can also do more, but right now I still don't trust you long enough to tell you about me. So, with that being said, I am going to my bunk to close my eyes due to this splitting headache that is the lovely side effect of my gifts," Cassidy walked to her bunk and shut the curtain.

"What exactly are all of her gifts?" Hunter rubbed his temples.

"Well, I'm really not sure. She has only really had her gifts for the past six months and we haven't been able to really measure what she can do. The one thing we do know, is if she looses control, it's a really bad day for a two mile radius," Skye looked down at her hands and was reminded of the last time that Cassidy lost control of her gifts.

"Well, I don't like how she said that we were connected now. Makes me worry. I don't know what she might do to me. She might take away my manly mojo," Hunter smiled over at Skye.

"Hunter, why are you here?" Skye handed Hunter a beer.

"Well, I figure you have the right to know that S.H.E.I.L.D is after you with Coulson and Mack leading the charge," Hunter smiled as he took a sip of the beer

"Tell me something that I don't already know," Skye leaned back in her chair.

"Well, Bobbi has joined the team to find you for one," Hunter smiled.

"You two were banned from joining any government agency as a spy," Skye raised an eyebrow at Hunter.

"Yeah, but they said nothing about being a consultant though. Coulson worked it so that she can work for them as a consultant and not be really attached to S.H.I.E.L.D," Huntertook a long sip.

"And why are you hanging out with me and talking about all of this?" Skye shot Hunter a look.

"Well, i don't know what really happened between your little happy family with May and Coulson, but something big must have gone down that you thought that it was time to bail out."

"Well, after Lincoln and Hive died, I felt lost. I couldn't control myself anymore. One day, I lost it when Mack said that it was time to move on and that I needed to let go. I almost brought down the base. people were still avoiding me after what happened with HIve. I felt like the the outsider again. Like I know longer belonged. I decided that it was time to bail," Skye stared off into space as she took a sip of beer.

There was more to the story but she didn't want to get into those details right now. Skye was more worried about Cassidy, she was too quiet. She should have been up by now.

"What is your problem?" Cassidy shouted from the bunk area.

"I don't have one," Hunter yelled back.

Cassidy held her finger up to her mouth telling him to be quiet while she held up her phone showing that she was talking on it and not to him.

"Jaxon, I don't give a damn what you think happened. All you need to know is that we are not going to be together and that I am not going to come back anytime soon. I have paid for the apartment for the next six months that way that is one less bill that you have to worry about. I think that I have been more than fair by doing that," Cassidy walked outside.

"Shit," Skye stood up and threw her beer bottle in the trash can.

"What? Who's Jaxon?" Hunter followed Skye's lead and threw his beer bottle away and followed Skye outside.

"Remember when I said that we don't want to see her loose control?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hunter shrugged his shoulders at Skye.

"The one time I have seen her loose control was when she was on the phone with her fiance Jaxon, well, I think that she has broken it off and he really hasn't accepted it. She decided that when he flipped out on her because of her brother and how that effected the relationship between her dad and her," Skye watched as Cassidy paced.

"What's so big about her brother that it would change things between her dad and her?"

"Remember Donnie Gill?"

"That's her brother?" Hunter gave Skye a shocked look as he pointed at Cassidy.

"Hunter, get back inside the camper. Now!" Skye started pushing Hunter towards the camper.

"Why?' Hunter tried to turn back.

"Because, she is about to lose control and it's going to be easier for her to move us when we have to bail on this town," Skye pushed Hunter into the camper.

"What exactly happens when she loses control?"

"Just watch," Skye pulled the blinds up so that Hunter could see. "Glad you brought a bag, because we won't be back here for a while due to what's about to happen."

"Yeah, I figured that I would be on the move myself after I saw you. Hey, a purple wave just..." Hunter and Skye fell to the ground unconcious.

Cassidy looked around and realized what had just happened, she had lost control.

"Not again, I lost control again. Skye," Cassidy raced to the camper.

She threw open the door and saw Hunter and Skye laying on the floor.

"Good thinking Skye," Cassidy smiled.

Cassidy went back outside and grabbed their lawn chairs, potted cactus with the pink plastic flamingo, and rolled the awning up. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"Well, it looks like I get to decide where we go this time," Cassidy cranked the camper up.

Hunter woke up with a nasty headache. He looked around and realized that he was in the camper. He looked down and saw Skye still unconcious.

"Hey, where are we?" Hunter asked he sat down next to Cassidy as she drove.

"We're about an hour out from the Canadian border," Cassidy kept her eyes on the road.

"How about I drive for a little bit," Hunter saw how tired Cassidy looked.

"Fine, I have to give you your cover story anyway. I think our passports are ready too," Cassidy pulled the camper off the road.

"What?" Hunter switched places with Cassidy.

"I drove for about an hour and then pulled over. I made all of us new passports and came up with a cover story of why we are crossing over the border," Cassidy went to the back room of the camper and retrieved the new passports.

"Where did you get those?" Hunter looked at Cassidy briefly.

"Skye taught me how and we have a whole set up in the back bedroom that we sort of made our own situation room, so to speak," Cassidy shrugged.

"Alright, what's my cover and the story with it?"

"You are Lance Baker and you and I are on our honeymoon. I am Cassidy Devon. We just got married yesterday. We are on the way to the Canadian wilderness for some romance,"Cassidy kicked her feet up on the dashboard.

"So, why are you and I playing the newly weds and not Skye and I?" Hunter shot Cassidy a look.

"Because, borders mean cameras, and cameras mean Coulson. You on camera just means that you are moving on. Skye on camera means that is anouther piece of evidence for Coulson to use to find us," Cassidy rolled her head towards Hunter.

"Alright, I guess we better get ready and cover up Skye, the border is about ten minutes away. Am I American or British?"

"American," Cassidy huffed as she moved Skye back behind the kitchen counter so that she was not visible from the font windshield.

"Ok, hurry up. We are a few cars back and I need you up here so that it doesn't look suspicious with you moving all around back there," Hunter said in American accent.

"I'm coming," Cassidy sat back down and buckled up.

"What brings you to Canada today?" the border agent smiled.

"Our honeymoon. Spending two whole weeks out in nature with my beautiful bride," Hunter smiled.

The border agent scanned both passports and handed them back to Hunter.

"Congradualations, and be safe," the border agent waved them through.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bobbi growled as she looked up at the big screen in Coulson's office.

"What is it?" Coulson didn't look up from his tablet.

"Hunter, he just crossed the border into Canada. He has some girl with purple, blue, and pink hair with him," Bobbi pulled up the scans of the passports onto the big screen.

"It can't be," Fitz looked up at the screen and nearly dropped his tablet.

"What is it?" Simmons barely looked up from what she was doing.

"Hold on," Fitz ran out of the office.

"What was all that about?" Coulson asked Simmons.

"I have no clue," Simmons sat her tablet down.

"It isn't the best passport Hunter has ever had made for him, but hey it worked," Bobbi shrugged.

"No, it's not the fact that it is Hunter, It's the passport itself. I recognized it and I had to be sure but take a look at this guys. Recognize anything about it compared to this one?" Fitz handed the passport in his hand to Coulson.

"It looks just like that one on the screen," Coulson shrugged.

"Look at the bottom line, it says 'Rising to the truth,' instead of saying, 'In God we trust.'" Fitz said slowly.

"So, it's a foreign passport and Hunter probably overpaid for it," Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"No, this one here is one that Skye made when she was living in her van and trying to get into S.H.I.E.L.D while she was part of the Rising Tide. This means that this is one that Skye made. Skye would be the only one to make this, look at the top right abouve the picture. It says, 'Look towards the Skye.' I say that she is with them," Fitz smiled.

"Run facial recognition and find out who she is," Coulson looked at the screen.

"Wait, she is Donnie Gill's older sister Cassidy. I remember her from when Skye went to tell their father of Donnie's death,": Simmons pulled up the file on Cassidy.

"Let's go and see what her father and fiance have to say about her," Bobbi picked up her tablet.

"Bobbi, you and Simmons go and talk to her father and fiance. Fitz, Mack and I will go and see what trail we can find on this camper that they are in. This might be the lead that we can finally bring Skye in with," Coulson pulled Skye's final photo up with her hair long and black and wearing the Goth style that she had adapted.

Well gang, let me know what you think. I amworking on the next chapter in my head. Comment below.


	3. Chapter 3

Well gang, it's time for another chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed the last chapter. I can't wait to bring this to you and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it. Please leave comments. I will reveal all in due time. Just like my other stories, I like to build up to what happens next. Sometimes the path is long, but it makes the journey that much better. Someone remember that and quote me if that sentence fits. Alright, enough of my phylosophy, on with the chapter!

"So, that went well," Bobbi typed up her report on her tablet.

"I don't think that 'well' would be the word that I would have used. I can't believe that Mr. Gill would not even acknowledge that he even had two kids. I feel sorry for Cassidy," Jemma sent her report to Coulson.

"Mmm, why do you feel sorry for someone that you have never even met before?" Bobbi stopped and looked at Jemma in the eye.

"Well, you can see that there used to be photos on the walls. I'm guessing that after everything that happened with Donnie, Mr. Gill took them down. Now, with Cassidy's changed, he must have removed the rest of the photos. I'm guessing that he refused to have anything to do with Cassidy," Jemma continued walking to the SUV.

"Well, we are meeting the ex fiance at the local bar in about ten minutes to ask him what his side of the story is," Bobbi got into the driver's seat.

Bobbi and Jemma drove the ten miles into town. It was the typical small town with a post office, bank, general store, bar, and a bookstore. If you didn't mind it being in the middle of no where and that everyone seemed to know everyone's business, then it was the perfect town.

"I'm guessing that you two are the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that I spoke to on the phone this morning. I'm Jaxon," Jaxon smiled and held out his hand for both women to shake.

Jaxon was the all American boy with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall and tan from years of working on his family's farm. He was muscular, but not overly done.

"I'm Agent Morse and this is Agent Simmons. Is there a place that we can talk in private?" Bobbi looked around the nearly empty bar.

"Sure, follow me," Jaxon waved the woment to a table in the back corner of the bar.

"We will try and not take up too much of your time," Jemma smiled as she sat down

"Don't worry, there isn't going to be a rush until tonight when the mill from the next town over closes for the night." Jaxon smiled.

"Alright then, what can you tell me about Cassidy Gill?" Bobbi got right to the point.

"She and I are getting married. Right now she is on this trip across the country to sort of see the world. As soon as she is finished, she is coming home," Jaxon looked down at his fingers.

"Sounds more like she has moved on than she is ready to settle down. Local gossip is that she told you that it was over and that you can't seem to move on from that," Bobbi leaned back in the chair.

"Yes, according to Mrs. Martin who was renting an apartment to Cassidy and you above the bookstore, Cassidy moved out, but went ahead and paid for the last six months of the lease," Jemma double checked her notes from the conversation with the landlord.

"Well, she didn't leave for good, she'll be back," Jaxon crossed his arms.

"Really, because Mrs. Martin said that Cassidy quit her job and said that she was not coming back. Cassidy evern gave Mrs. Martin all the books that she owned, a couch, and several bookcases. Sounds to me like Cassidy wasn't planning on coming back to this town at all. I mean, her only family that she has left, her dad won't even acknowledge her," Bobbi shrugged, realizing that the fiance hadn't come to terms with the fact that Cassidy was gone and didn't plan on coming back.

"Her dad was crushed with what you guys did to Donnie, and then when Cassidy got sick, well he didn't know how to handle it. Then, when that bitch told Cassidy that she could help her control her sickness. All I have to say is that Cassidy would have gotten better if that-"

"Don't call her a bitch again. Did she look like this?" Bobbi glared as she held up a picture of Skye.

Bobbi didn't like to admit that she still felt protective of Skye even though she had turned on the team and betrayed them all. Bringing down the base and causing the deaths of thirty agents on purpose was a betrayal that almost matched that of Ward. Bobbi was grateful that Skye had not come out as a Hydra agent. Bobbi suspected that Hydra was just waiting in the shadows like before but it had taken a heavy beating.

"Yeah, that's her. She told Cassidy that she wasn't sick and that she could help her with controling her gifts as she called them. Can you imagine that sickness being a gift?" Jaxon shook his head bitterly.

"Some would call them gifts from the gods. But Cassidy is not sick, not by a long shot. She is still the same person, just with a few extra parts to her DNA that make her a little different is all," Jemma swallowed down the bile at the memory of how she told Skye that they should eradicate this like a plague before she had realized that Skye had changed too.

"It's from Satan, it's a sickness and nothing else. Cassidy is being punished for something that she did," Jazon gritted his teeth.

"And who told you that crock of crap?" Bobbi was no longer feeling sorry for him but was ready to use him as a punching bag at this point.

"The preacher. You met him already," Jaxon spat with vemon at both women, he was getting tired of talking to them and regret.

"Oh really. And who is this preacher that is spouting hate?" Jemma had, had enough of this guy and was ready to leave.

"Cassidy's dad," Jaxon smiled.

"So love, where are we going now?" Hunter kept his eyes on the road as they headed further into the Canadian wilderness.

"Well, in about two days, we will be at the border for Alaska. There are a couple of places that we could hide out in," Cassidy was looking at the map resting on her legs.

"Well, pick one and then we will head that way. If you have several to choose from, then you need to make a decision becuase I don't want to be switching to several different roads because you have changed your mind," Hunter smiled cheekily.

"Alright, alright. I think I have one that may work. Nome. It is on the coast and that may work in our favor," Cassidy smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, it appears to be a coastal village. Meaning fishing boats. During fishing season they hire migrant workers that work in the cannery. We could probably swing it to work there getting paid under the table. Also, it looks that there might be some good amount of land surrounding the towm," Cassidy was trying to decipher the map.

"You would be right. There are several abandoned cabins in the surrounding woods. Satelite scans show that two of them have been abandoned for a while. I have already set up a fake email account saying that we are moving in and that the owners have signed the cabin over to us.," Skye handed Cassidy the satelite image.

"Well, I see that sleeping beauty has finally woken up," Hunter smiled.

"Well, no thanks to you putting me on the floor in the kitchen with a blanket on my head," Skye shot a glared at Hunter.

"Don't blame me, look right over there to your partner in crime," Hunter nodded in Cassidy's direction.

A day and a hald later, the trio arrived in Nome.

"Well, I am going to check out the town and get some supplies," Cassidy stretched.

"I'll go with you," Hunter stood up.

"I'm going to keep a watch on all the feeds that I can. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of S.H.I.E.L.D and Coulson," Skye went to the back room.

Cassidy and Hunter were smiling and talking about different things. Hunter was mainly telling funny stories of Skye and Fitzsimmons. He was noticing that over the last three days that he liked talking to Cassidy. He liked being around her.

Cassidy kept stealing glances at Hunter trying to make sure that she wasn't going to be caught staring at him. Something about him made her feel at ease. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she felt like she had known him all her life. Alright, she had to admit that seeing everything about him when she had grabbed his arm did help in that, but there was more than just that. She was so wrapped up in what she was thinking that she did not see the other person walking down the sidewalk and didn't notice them until she bumped into them.

"Hey-" the man slurred and slumped to the ground.

"Ahhhh, my head," Cassidy fell to her knees and held her head as all the memories and thoughts flooded into her brain.

"Cassidy!" Hunter knelt beside her.

"Holy shit! That isn't possible," Cassidy grabbed at the man's hat.

"What the hell?" Hunter looked on in horror.

"How is he here?" Cassidy shook her head in shock.

"I'm guessing that he is on the run like the rest of us," Hunter shrugged.

"He's supposed to be dead. I saw this from Skye's thoughts. Pick him up, we have to get him back to the camper," Cassidy looked around to make sure that they weren't making a scene.

"Are you crazy? I say we make an anonymous call to Coulson," Hunter smiled.

"Just pick him up and let's go," Cassidy rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Fine, but don't say that I fully agreed to this and I am going to just tell you I told you so because I know that this is going to come up at some point when he causes everything to go south," Hunter heaved the man over his shoulder.

A few minutes later they were back in the camper. Hunter tossed the unconcious man on the couch.

"We bring gifts!" Hunter shouted.

"What the hell?" Skye came out of the back.

"You are not going to believe who I bumped into and caused to go unconcious," Cassidy rocked on her heels.

"And don't forget taking in all his memories and thoughts," Hunter pointed out.

"Right, how could I forget the mind numbing pain that is going to eventually lead me to drink," Cassidy smiled.

"Who the hell did you bring in here- Ward?" Skye stared at the unconcious man on her couch. There was no way that this was possible.

Didn't see that coming did ya? What can I say, this had been playing on my mind. Well, I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I am getting thoughts and ideas going and I will try to get them together for you so that you guys can enjoy another chapter very soon.!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright gang, I am back and ready to play. So this chapter is going to have some closure and find out why did the things that they did. So there may not be that much action in this chapter but it needs to happen.

"How can this be real?" Skye looked from Ward to Hunter.

"Don't look at me, she bumped into him," Hunter threw his thumb at Cassidy.

"Well it was an accident," Cassidy took a couple of advil.

Skye couldn't stop poking her finger at Ward's cheek.

"Poking him will not make him any less dead," Cassidy shrugged.

Ward began to groan and started to sit up.

"What is going on? Skye? Hunter?" Ward looked up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Skye couldn't believe her eyes.

"I don't know what happened," Ward tried to focus his eyes.

"I need you guys to leave for a little bit, I can handle it from here," Skye crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"We'll be right outside if you need us," Cassidy pushed Hunter out of the door.

Ward watched as Hunter and Cassidy left, closing the door behind them. He watched as Skye slowly breathed in and out. He couldn't help but watch her. She groan stronger, and darker. The second scared him and saddened him.

"You've changed," Ward didn't make eye contact.

"You have to adapt to your situation," Skye smiled and sat down on the couch.

"And what's the situation now?" Ward couldn't believe how cold she had become.

"I'm on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D and Coulson. I've done some really bad things in the last year. Now, I am wanted by every agency in the world, even the Avengers," Skye shook her head slightly.

"Skye, what happened after everything with the portal. The last thing that I truly remember is Coulson putting his head on my chest. The memories after that are just bits and pieces that I don't understand. You are in a lot of them, but those pieces aren't making since to me," Ward looked up a Skye for the first time.

"You happened. Lincoln happened and I was done playing the good little solider. I have been chasing a group called the Watch Dogs, but at the same time, doing what I could to help new inhumans. I gave up on Coulson, the lies, the secrets. I was done after you and Lincoln died, I couldn't take it," Skye looked down at her own hands.

"I died?" Ward sat stunned for a moment.

It explained the lapse in memory and why he woke up and it was six months later and everything had changed. Hydra had taken a pretty big hit but nothing that they hadn't come back from before. Malick was gone. Skye, she was wanted. He had seen the news reports but figured that it was not the full story, but the way that Skye was talking, it was all true.

"You and Lincoln were killed when the Zepher blew up in space," Skye didn't look at Ward.

"Then how am I alive?"

"I don't know, but something that Lincoln told me before I got swayed makes perfect sense now," Skye smiled sadly.

"What's that?" Ward didn't know what getting "swayed" meant but it didn't sound good.

"That if I was given the second chance to talk to you and be with you, I would," Skye looked up at Ward.

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next part is going to be a beast on it's own and I think that the flow will be b


	5. Chapter 5

Alright gang, I have another installment for you guys that I have been working on all day. Some of it may not flow, but I blame the cold medicine. Tonight is the night for the season premiere and I cannot wait. So, let me get this down so that you guys can enjoy this as soon as possible.

"Alright you two, I know that you guys have been listening in the whole time," Skye looked up in time to see Hunter and Cassidy peaked up through the kitchen window.

"How do you think tweedle dee and tweedle dumb are going to help figure this out?" Ward shot Skye a look.

"Because, I have a certain skill set that may be of some use to this situation. So lay back, and let's see what I can do to get the answer we need," Cassidy placed a chair at the head of the couch.

"Is this going to hurt?" Ward laid back.

"I didn't feel a thing when she did it to me, of course, I was unconscious at the time," Hunter smiled and sat up on the counter.

"Well, what I'm about to do, I've only have done this once. It worked but there was some pain involved. Of course, it was on my part," Cassidy got comfortable in the chair.

"Then don't do it. You aren't worth his memories," Hunter glared at Ward.

"No, we need answers," Cassidy took a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Skye sat down in the small recliner across from the couch.

"As sure as I can ever be. Ward, close your eyes," Cassidy rolled her shoulders a couple of times to get ready.

"Alright," Ward closed his eyes and tried to relax as best as possible.

Cassidy closed her eyes and held her palms on either side of Ward's head. She started picturing her walking into his mind and making her way to his unconscious memories. She started seeing different snippets of memories. She looked more deeply until she found the images of Ward and Lincoln on the Zepher together. She walked into the memory and was standing there watching as Lincoln and Ward were talking about their only connection. She saw the sad smile on Lincoln's face as he shocked Ward knocking him unconscious. She saw as the Hive parasite left his body. Lincoln made quick work of putting Ward's body into an escape pod.

"What are you doing?" Hive looked up at Lincoln.

"I'm giving him a second chance. Daisy deserves happiness," Lincoln closed the hatch and launched the escape pod.

"Why are you not leaving with him to save yourself?" Hive watched as the pod floated to Earth.

"I'm dying anyway. I wouldn't survive the trip to Earth, besides, this is my destiny. His is to be the one to guide her to the other inhumans," Lincoln watched as the pod re-entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Good thing that I left him with all the abilities and memories that I have gained over the millennia. He can protect her the way that you and I had failed to do so. They were destined. I felt how he felt towards her. When she was under my sway, I felt how she felt about him. It was different than how she felt about you," Hive looked over at Lincoln.

"I know. I always knew that I was competing with his memory. I just hope that she realizes that he is going to help her rebuild Afterlife," Lincoln looked at Cassidy.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter screamed as he ran to Cassidy's side.

"I don't know!" Skye screamed as she too was next to Cassidy's side.

Cassidy's nose was now a running river of blood. Both tried to bring her out of where ever she was but they were unsuccessful.

"Cassidy! Come back to me!" Hunter began shaking Cassidy by the shoulders.

Cassidy smiled at Lincoln.

"You are the one that needs to help those two get Afterlife back up. You have Inhumans to save. Jiaying is alvie. Go to New Delhi and find Jacob. His is Gordon's son. He possesses the ability to heal anyone and also bring people back to life. Take the remains of Trip and all will be revealed. Trust me on this one, now it is time to leave," Lincoln threw one last bolt throwing Cassidy out of Ward's head.

Ward sat up and looked around.

Cassidy was unconscious on the ground bleeding heavily from her nose.

"What happened?" Ward looked around.

"We don't know, she is not waking up right now. I've never seen her like this. Get her on the couch," Skye tried wiping away the blood.

"Cassidy, come back to me! Come back now!" Hunter was still screaming at her.

"What do we do now?" Ward started grabbing rags to help.

"I suggest we get to a port, it's time for a boat ride," Cassidy graoned.

"Why?" Skye looked confused.

"Because you two have a destiny to fulfill," Cassidy pointed between Skye and Ward.

Well, how about them apples. Time for AOS gang.


End file.
